1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology capable of transferring a joint structure and a muscle structure of a standard mesh model in order to represent dynamic objects with a 3-D mesh model whose shape can be freely transformed and that can be animated, by using multi-view image information input through a plurality of cameras surrounding dynamic objects having a skeleton structure, and the standard mesh model.
2. Description of the Related Art
As typical related arts capturing appearance information of dynamic objects, there are a method of generating a 3-D model by scanning static appearance information of objects by using an active sensor such as laser or pattern light, and a method of generating a 3-D model by using image information input through various cameras. However, since the appearance of the 3-D models is generated as a volume model whose shape cannot be transformed or is unnatural and is not realistic, there is a disadvantage in that it should be manipulated by skilled specialists.
In the object model generating method of the related art, there is a stick model obtained by modeling an initial skeleton, a surface model representing the appearance of objects with surface patches, a volume model configured of a combination of a sphere, a cylinder, an ellipsoid, and so on. However, there are problems in that the models do not realistically represent the appearance of the objects, the transformation of their shapes corresponding to a motion is unnatural, and they should be manipulated by skilled specialists in order to transform their shapes.
In order to solve these problems in the related art, a method has been proposed of transferring and reusing previous frames or geometrically similar mesh regions in different models. However, the method partially transfers the appearance of the 3-D model, but does not transfer the skeleton structure, such that there is a problem in that a designer should generate the skeleton structure in order to animate the 3-D model. Further, another method has been proposed of transferring the skeleton structure of the standard model to a target model, but the method has a disadvantage in that the target model should have the same mesh model as the standard model.